Drop Ship
Drop Ship (pol. Statek Zrzutowy), nazywany też Bohaterolotem, jest to pojazd używany przez Bohaterów z Hero Factory. Historia Drop Shipy zostały zaprojektowane i stworzone przez Fabrykę Bohaterom, miały służyć pomocą herosom. Zostały wykorzystane przez Threshera oraz Prestona Stormera, kiedy złapali Voltixa oraz przez Jimiego Stringera i Stormera podczas misji w kolonii górniczej. Kiedy ta sama dwójka Bohaterów przywiozła statkiem przeprogramowanego XT4 do Wieży Montażowej, robot skradł jeden z Drop Shipów i poleciał nim na Asteroidę J-54. Za nim popędzili herosi w innych Drop Shipach. Także Black Phantom, przywódca Legionu Ciemności, miał jeden skradziony statek. Podczas misji na rzeczonej asteroidzie Drop Ship Dunkana Bulka i Von Nessa został sabotowany przez Toxic Reapę, natomiast Drop Ship Stormera i Stringera został niemalże całkowicie zniszczony w wyniku eksplozji skradzionej fregaty. Wtedy po Bohaterów przybył Thresher w swoim własnym Drop Shipie. Po jakimś czasie Threshser, Stormer i Von Ness polecieli Drop Shipem na misję do New Stellac City. Jednak podczas walki z Silverem Von Ness zdradził i użył tamtego pojazdu do ucieczki z pola bitwy. Inny Drop Ship został skradziony przez Core Huntera jakiś czas po tym, jak Stringer go zadokował. Został on jednak zdalnie przejęty przez Fabrykę Bohaterów i skierowany do Makuhero, gdzie złoczyńca został aresztowany. Drop Shipy były też często wykorzystywane przez Drużynę Alfa 1 podczas walki z Gangiem Von Nebuli. Stormer, Bulk, Stringer i Furno użyli go podczas starcia z XPlodem i Rotorem na Merak 9. Wkrótce później udali się nim na Lemus 2, gdzie udało im się aresztować Rotora. Niedługi czas później Natalie Breez użyła jednego Drop Shipa, by przeprowadzić ewakuację i z placu budowy na Tantalus 5, który zaatakował Corroder. Stormer i Furno wykorzystali także Drop Ship podczas walki z Meltdownem i Corroderem na Aqua Gamma IV. Po pewnym herosi czasie dostali się za pomocą Drop Shipa do miasta Mekron, a później część oddziału Alfa 1 na Lunar Tratix. Bohaterowie użyli także Drop Shipa, by dostać się ponownie do New Stellac City, gdzie stoczyli ostateczną bitwę z Von Nebulą. W bliżej nieokreślonym momencie jeden z Drop Shipów został też przydzielony do pomocy Bulkowi w pokonaniu niebezpiecznego Vapoura. Kiedy Ogniści Przestępcy zaatakowali Stację Paliw 22, Stormer, Furno, Breez i Surge użyli Drop Shipa, by dostać się do placówki. Wykorzystali go także do ewakuacji pracowników stacji. Jakiś czas później, wygnany z Fabryki Bohaterów profesor Aldous Witch poleciał jednym Drop Shipem na planetę Quatros w celu nielegalnego pozyskania Quaza. Jeszcze inni statek tego samego typu miał Daniel Rocka, który udał się, by pomóc byłemu profesorowi. Reszta Drużyny Alfa 1 wykorzystała kolejny pojazd, aby dotrzeć na Quatros i pomóc Roce zaatakowanemu przez Witch Doctora. Po wybuchu Wielkiej Ucieczki, a później po wyłapaniu Speeda Demona, Jawblade'a, Splitface'a i Toxic Reapy członkowie oddziału Alfa 1 wykorzystali jeden Drop Ship, aby przetransportować złapanych przestępców. Następnie wykorzystali Drop Ship goniąc Core Huntera, który starał się skompletować wszystkie fragmenty Pudła Zagłady. Później statek ten był pilotowany przez Arctura, który zawiódł ich na planetę, gdzie została stworzona broń. Kiedy kontrolę nad statkiem Valiant przejęły Mózgi i skierowały go na miasto Makuhero, Bulk zdecydował się wysłać Drop Shipy, by te zniszczyły fregatę. Jednak dowodzący flotą Nathan Evo otrzymał później rozkaz od Furno, aby tylko odholować Valiant. Fregata otworzyła ogień do pojazdów Bohaterów, a część z nich została zniszczona. Te, które przetrwały powróciły później do Fabryki Bohaterów. Wkrótce po tym stworzono prototypowy nowy Drop Ship wyposażony w system maskowania. Został wykorzystany przez Furno i Bulka, którzy udali się nim na planetę Tranquis VII. Jednak po drodze natrafili na piratów, zaatakowały ich trzy mniejsze statki i jeden większy krążownik. Drop Ship z włączonym maskowaniem jednak umknął złoczyńcom i wylądował na Tranquis VII. Kiedy statek zaczęły badać roboty kontrolowane przez Mózgi, Stormer zdalnie pokierował prototypowym Drop Shipem tworząc iluzję potwora. Następnie heros skierował statek do wieży komunikacyjnej i ocalił zainfekowanego Stringera przed popełnieniem samobójstwa - rzucenia się z budynku. Po tym wysłał pojazd z powrotem do Bulka i Kartera, którzy za jego pomocą wdarli się do laboratorium, w którym prowadzono badania nad Projektem Sunstorm. Dane techniczne thumb|290px|Większa wersja Drop Shipa Drop Shipy są to statki desantowe, a jedną z ich głównych funkcji jest możliwość przewożenia pojedynczych pojazdów Bohaterów - Hero Podów. występują w kilku wersjach różniących się między sobą głównie wielkością. Pierwszy wariant to średniej wielkości pojazd załogowy, który posiada miejsce dla jednego pilota oraz na jeden Hero Pod. Drugi wariant to większy pojazd posiadający przestronniejszy kokpit, miejsce do przewozu pojazdów lub bandytów i możliwość transportu większej ilości Hero Podów. Statki te są wyposażone w system hipernapędu, dzięki któremu mogą znacznie szybciej przemierzać galaktyki. W większych wersjach można też oddzielić kokpit od reszty pojazdu i dalej nim lecieć. Drop Shipy wyposażone są w Działka Pocisków Siłowych H4 i korzystają z systemu celowników laserowych, dzięki którym mogą namierzyć cel. Pilot pojazdu chroniony jest przez podnoszoną przednią część statku - podnoszone pole kokpitu. Poza tym Drop Shipy wyposażone są w mały promień podnoszący (przejmujący). Informacje o zestawie Drop Ship został wydany w drugiej połowie 2010 roku jako duży zestaw, do którego dołączony był też Pilot Drop Shipa oraz naklejki. Set posiadał 390 części., a jego numer katalogowy to 7160. Do Drop Shipu można doczepić kanister małych zestawów z Hero Factory. Pierwszy opis pochodzący z BZPower: "Zabierz i desantuj Hero Pody desantowcem Hero Factory!, sterowanym przez pilota Hero Factory. Drop Ship może wziąć świeżych oraz doświadczonych bohaterów, gdziekolwiek są potrzebni w galaktyce i to błyskawicznie! Drop Ship może też osłaniać ogniem z jego działek pocisków siłowych H4!" Pojawienia *''Odcinek 1: Chrzest Ognia'' *''Odcinek 2: Kryzys Rdzeni'' *''Odcinek 3: Wróg Wewnętrzny'' *''Odcinek 4: Von Nebula'' *''Odcinek 5: Ognista Przeprawa'' *''Odcinek 6: Dzika Planeta część I'' *''Odcinek 7: Dzika Planeta część II'' *''Odcinek 9 - Breakout: Wielka Ucieczka część II'' *''Komiks 1: Próby Furna'' *''Komiks 2: Kryzys Rdzenia'' *''Komiks 3: Wróg Wewnętrzny'' *''Komiks 4: Von Nebula Powstaje'' *''Komiks 5: Próba Ognia'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Komiks 6: Dzika Planeta'' *''Secret Mission 1: The Doom Box'' *''Secret Mission 2: Legion of Darkness'' (we wspomnieniach) *''Secret Mission 3: Collision Course'' *''Secret Mission 4: Robot Rampage'' *''Ostateczne Starcie!'' *''Heroes in Action'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Face Off: Makuro's Secret Guidebook'' *''Promocyjny Magazyn Hero Factory'' *''Animacje promocyjne'' Zobacz też *Galeria: Pojazdy - Drop Ship *Pilot Drop Shipa *Hero Pod Linki zewnętrzne *Instrukcja setu 7160 Drop Ship na lego.com Kategoria:Pojazdy Kategoria:Zestawy